


[佐鼬]成人礼

by pjbg



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjbg/pseuds/pjbg
Summary: abo，alpha佐助beta鼬抱歉是外部图链，一共两张。





	[佐鼬]成人礼

http://wx4.sinaimg.cn/large/b0b979fdgy1fzyatgczzlj20c83vs1kx.jpg

http://wx1.sinaimg.cn/large/b0b979fdgy1fzyathwfosj20c82w5h6b.jpg


End file.
